For example, a notebook personal computer (hereinafter abbreviated as “notebook PC”) has various components such as electronic components including a CPU and storage devices represented by a hard disk drive unit (hereinafter abbreviated as “HDD unit”). In recent years, the notebook PC generally further includes a speaker.
The speaker is a vibrating object that emits sound by vibration. This vibration of the speaker may be transmitted to and thereby adversely affect other components. In particular, the HDD unit has a mechanically moving part and is one of the components to be protected from vibration. As for the speaker, at present, an increase in sound volume is desired while there is a demand for downsizing of the device and thus, how to prevent transmission of the vibration of the speaker to other components is a problem.
Incidentally, there has been proposed a structure that prevents leakage of sound by disposing an elastic member around the circumference of the sound emitting surface of the speaker. However, this proposal describes the structure that effectively transmits the sound from the speaker by preventing leakage of the sound and provides no viewpoint of preventing vibration.
For example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publications No. 2007-201789 and No. 2002-189530.